Conventionally, pneumatic rubber tires are produced by molding and curing a green, or uncured, tire in a molding press in which the green tire is pressed outwardly against a mold surface by means of an inner fluid expandable bladder. By this method, the green tire is shaped against the outer mold surface that typically defines the tire's tread pattern and configuration of sidewalls. By application of heat, the tire is cured. Generally, the bladder is expanded by internal pressure provided by a fluid such as hot gas, hot water and/or steam which also participates in the transfer of heat for curing or vulcanization purposes. The tire is then usually allowed to cool somewhat in the mold, sometimes aided by added cold or cooler water to the internal surface of the bladder. Then the mold is opened, the bladder collapsed by removal of its internal fluid pressure and the tire removed from the tire mold. Such tire curing procedure is well known to those having skill in such art.
The use of synthetic rubber compounds in the manufacture of tires makes it necessary to apply suitable coating materials to the rubber surfaces of the fabricated tire carcasses to ensure proper distribution of rubber during the curing operation and the production of finished tires with unblemished surfaces. These coatings are generally liquid in form and are known as lubricants and anti-blemish paints, where the lubricants are applied to the interior surface of a green tire and the anti-blemish paints are applied to the outer surface at the sidewall areas.
The outside green tire paints serve the functions of allowing the rubber to slip as it comes in contact with the metal mold and the paints also serve as a release agent when at the end of the vulcanization cycle, the tire must separate from the mold. Another function of the paint is to provide bleeding of air which becomes trapped between the tire and the mold. Outside green tire paints also aid in the appearance of the finished tire.
Care must be taken that certain areas of the green tire are not coated and that the lubricant employed at the interior of the carcass does not reach any exterior surface of the carcass. Also, applying the coatings manually by either spraying or brushing is time consuming and laborious. Automatic applications, are well known in the art, however, these prior art applications require presorting and separate applicator apparatuses for tire size differences and outer spraying.
A known robotic tire spraying system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,201 to Hendricks, Sr., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The system analyzes individual green tires using an integrated vision system. The system controls the robotic spray position, the fan, fluid, atomizing air, and tire rotation speed for optimal spray coverage on both the inside and outside of green tires. The system includes a conveyor, an overhead mounted camera located over an infeed station, and a second camera located perpendicular to the green tire's tread and several feet away from the center of the tire. Pictures of the green tire in the station are used to estimate the center and radius of the tire and locate the angle of the bar code with respect to the center of the tire. Reference points are provided from the camera images and robot positions are calculated to control the spraying.
There is a continuing need for a modular robotic tire spray system for in house or onsite demonstration purposes, operator and maintenance training, trade show use, and for sale as a supplemental tire spraying system.